


i'm so hot!

by lu_woo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bunny Hybrid Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Heat Sex, Human Suh Youngho | Johnny, Human/Omega, Hybrids, M/M, Omega Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Squirting, pussy omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/lu_woo
Summary: in which doyoung goes into heat a little earlier than expected and johnny gets home a little earlier than expected





	i'm so hot!

**Author's Note:**

> { **this fic is set in the a/b/o world where _all_ omegas have pussies** so please please please, don't read if that makes you uncomfortable for whatever reason. It's in the tags and here before we even get into the fic so you've been warned } 
> 
> { on another note this is unbeta'd }

Creamy. So, so fucking _creamy_. Doyoung bites down on his bottom lip, eyes going wide as he lifts his hand up, tilting it so the light catches the thick slick that’s covering his fingers. It’s white and creamy and a texture that lets it slide off his fingers easily, dripping onto his stomach. Doyoung leans his head back, letting his hair spread out on the pillow, ears flopping against the headboard as his hand slides back down between his legs. 

Doyoung’s slim fingers slide between his folds, legs spreading and hips rocking slowly against his hand. He’s so unbelievably wet. Doyoung woke up in the middle of the night, whole body soaked in sweat and an uncomfortably familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. Six hours later and it’s still not any better. In fact, it’s gotten worse, a lot worse. Doyoung’s bangs are plastered to his forehead, the insides of his thighs are soaked, and the sheets are nearly as wet as his pussy. 

Unfortunately, Johnny isn’t home yet, at least not that he can tell. There’s not the subtle scent that lingers on Johnny’s skin filling his bedroom. All Doyoung can sense is his own heat, his own thick pheromones and desperation. It’s still too early for Johnny to be home from work. He left at six and normally doesn’t get home until after four, sometimes five if the subway is crowded. Doyoung should have told Johnny before he left for work this morning, told him that his heat is coming and coming _soon_ (as in right now). Doyoung has had hours to text Johnny to come home and help him through his heat but he hasn’t. 

This is Doyoung’s first heat since he’s come home with Johnny from the shelter. It’s only been a few weeks, two to be exact, since he’s signed the papers to be adopted. They had known each other for months, Johnny having wandered in looking for a hybrid to take care of for a while. He took Doyoung out several times, getting to know him and having both of them make sure that they want to be with each other. 

It’s not that Johnny is dumb either, he knows that Doyoung gets heats, it’s one of the questions that not only Johnny asked but it’s part of one of the many boxes that Doyoung had to check off when filling out paperwork. He’s a bunny and an omega one at that. He gets heats every month and a pretty pussy to go with it. Johnny knows that, he’s seen the extensive medical report all about his new hybrid but for some reason Doyoung can’t muster up the courage to text Johnny and let him know that he’s in heat and he needs him. 

So instead of being a _responsible_ bunny, Doyoung is laying in bed by _himself_, fingers shoved in his pussy, slick getting his poor little tail all wet. His eyes look over at the clock, biting down on his lip when the pads of his fingers push against his g-spot. There’s at least another hour before Johnny is even off of work, let alone the travel time to their apartment. To put it simply, Doyoung is suffering. His heat is in full swing now and his fingers are barely doing anything. 

Doyoung whimpers, spreading his legs, bending them, and pushing the heels of his feet against the bed. His thumb brushes against his clit, the three fingers in him curling up to keep rubbing against the most wonderful spot. Doyoung feels the tightness in his stomach begin, his ears perking up and his tail beginning to wiggle at the same time his thighs do. He gets closer, closer, oh god, so _close_. Doyoung pull his fingers out, ignoring the amount of cream on them and immediately going to rub at his clit quickly, hips bucking and toes curling against the bed. 

“Oh f-fuck,” Doyoung moans out breathily, voice turning into a squeal as he feels his orgasm washing over him. 

His hand moves quickly, hips bucking and legs spread as wide as he can physically get them to go. Teeth get shoved into his bottom lip, hooded eyes watching the way he’s thoroughly soaking the bed, creamy squirt even getting his ankles wet. Doyoung’s hand pulls away, grabbing at the sheets, tugging them up while he tries to come down from his orgasm. 

Soon Doyoung is on his knees, shoulders pushed into the bed, face squished on his pillow and ass high in the air. The whole bottom side of his tail is soaked from how much he’s leaked and squirted through multiple orgasms. Thighs are wet with creamy slick that’s steadily sliding down his skin and pussy onto the bed. Three fingers are back in him, quickly attempting to fuck himself to another orgasm. It comes faster than he expected, crashing into him like a wave. Doyoung doesn’t even have time to pull his fingers out before he’s soaking them, the sound of him fucking his fingers in and out of his wet pussy filling the room. 

Doyoung whines loudly, lifting his head and body up enough to look down between his legs. There’s an obscene amount of creamy squirt on the sheets, contrasting with the dark black silk material. It’s definitely more than he usually lets out and it’s absolutely because he has Johnny on his mind. Ever since Johnny came into his life, his heats have been accompanied with an overwhelming amount of slick, physically gushing out of him when he moaned out Johnny’s name from the comfort of his room in the shelter. The older one has been the subject of Doyoung’s fantasies both during and out of heat for months now and the thought of Johnny’s big hands on him right now makes Doyoung’s pussy _throb_. 

“Oh _bunny._” 

Doyoung’s head tilts, breath being sucked in at the sound of Johnny’s voice. He meets Johnny’s eyes, letting out a whimper as he watches him loosen his tie, tongue darting out to lick at his lips. Johnny is right there, still in his work clothes which consist of a nice white button up, tie, and tight black slacks. 

“Doyoung,” Johnny says as he rolls his sleeves up slowly, “You should have told me you were going into heat.” 

_Yes_, he should have. There should be no reason why nerves have been running through Doyoung’s veins the entire day, wondering if he should tell Johnny or not. Should have told him because Johnny isn’t a hybrid and he can’t pick up on the pheromones that have been leaking out of Doyoung for a few days. He’s not like the others at the shelter where they can smell Doyoung’s heat sometimes before he can even feel it. 

“My god,” Johnny laughs out when he reaches the edge of the bed. “_Doyoung_.” 

The quiet moan that Johnny lets out could be from several things. Could be the amount of creamy slick that’s soaking the bed, the fact that the bed is soaked, the way Doyoung’s whole body is flushed and his tail is quivering, or even the way that Doyoung is looking at him, eyes hooded and full of desperation. 

Doyoung whines out, body collapsing against the bed and face trying to bury itself in the pillow. During his heat is the only time that Doyoung lets his guard down. Johnny has seen Doyoung in every state except this. He’s seen him crying, broken down, no makeup, sleepy, exhausted, everything _but_ his heat. So to say he’s embarrassed about his current state is an understatement. 

“I’m glad I came home early,” the older one says softly, hand running along Doyoung’s bare back. “Come here, bunny.” 

Johnny fits himself on the bed, leaning back against the headboard, legs stretched out and apparently not caring that the sheets are extremely wet and getting his pants dirty. Arms are wrapped around Doyoung and he lets out a low whine as he’s being pulled back against Johnny. Big hands are tugging at him gently, adjusting his body so Doyoung is leaning against the older one, body fitting nicely between his legs, back flush against his chest, and ankles bumping against each other. 

Doyoung chews on his bottom lip, body still feeling the after affects of his most recent orgasm. The question is right there, so, so fucking close to being spit out. Doyoung knows he can do it alone, he’s done it alone multiple times before (it sucks but he’s done it). But he doesn’t want to do it alone, even if he’s having a thousand conflicting thoughts, he knows what both his body and mind want.

“Can you help me?” The words come out quickly, a whisper that somehow seems incredibly loud due to the quietness of the room. Doyoung leans his head back against Johnny’s shoulder, hands running along the length of his arms that are wrapped around him. He sucks in a breath, letting it out with a nod and a confirmation of his own thoughts. “I want you to help me.” 

Johnny’s lips push against Doyoung’s neck, laughing against his skin, hands sliding along Doyoung’s sides, all the way down to his thighs. “If that’s okay.” 

Doyoung nods quickly, tilting his head a bit, shoulder nudging Johnny’s jaw so he looks up at him. “You can but,” Doyoung pauses for a moment to take a breath, “just don’t..judge me or anything.” 

“What would I judge you for, bunny?” Johnny asks, thumbs rubbing against the insides of his thighs. “I knew you’d go through heats and I _did_ do my research before bringing you home.” There’s a breath that gets sucked in from Johnny as one hand slides up his thigh, thumb brushing right above Doyoung’s clit. 

Doyoung can’t help the whimper that pushes past his lips, legs spreading and hips lifting up to try and get Johnny’s hand to go down lower. “I get really out of it and needy,” Doyoung breathes out, ears flattening along his hair. “I’m not my usual self.” 

“You mean not all uptight and a perfectionist?” Johnny lets his fingers reach down, tips brushing against Doyoung’s clit. “I mean, normal Doyoung would never make such a mess on the bed like this. Especially because you just washed them yesterday.”

“_Johnny_,” Doyoung hisses out, thighs lifting up and laying on Johnny’s legs. “What did I just say- ah.. God.” 

The arousal in Doyoung’s stomach is bubbling up again. It never truly disappeared, a subtle current running through his body just waiting to start up. The last orgasm satisfied Doyoung enough to not be a whining, squirming mess right now. But now that Johnny has his arms around him, one hand down between his legs and fingers rubbing his clit, it’s starting to flare up again. 

Johnny isn’t an alpha, he’s not even a hybrid, simply a normal human. There’s no dominant pheromones that make Doyoung’s head spin or make his body react to the potent smell. There will be no knot that can tether them together and suppress Doyoung’s heat for a few hours. It’ll be similar to the times where Doyoung was in heat at the shelter, unable to have any help, desperately trying to fuck himself until he feels better. Though hopefully even without a knot, Johnny will be able to satisfy Doyoung’s body enough to get at least a good period of relief. And Doyoung has a _very good_ feeling that he’ll be able to. 

“You’re so wet, bunny.” Johnny shift a bit, lifting Doyoung’s hips up so he’s seated on his lap, bending his own legs slightly, making Doyoung’s legs fall on the outer sides of Johnny’s. Fingers slide down from his clit slowly, pushing their way through the wet folds of Doyoung’s pussy. “Mm,” Johnny says, pulling his hand away, lifting it up and spreading his fingers. “Your slick is so pretty and white.” 

Similar to Doyoung’s own actions earlier, Johnny spreads his fingers, letting the slick make strings in the gaps before sliding off his fingers and onto Doyoung’s stomach. Doyoung feels more slick leak out of him at the sight, head leaning back, ears twitching and nose wiggling at the smell of his own pheromones. 

“I didn’t know you would have such a creamy pussy, Doyoung.” Johnny’s voice is low, breath hot against his neck as he presses his lips against the skin. His fingers push back between Doyoung’s folds, thumb rubbing against his clit as he pushes two fingers in slowly. 

Johnny moves his fingers slowly, pushing them in and out at a steady pace, thumb rubbing circles against Doyoung’s clit. It’s painfully slow, painfully careful, and it makes Doyoung groan out, bucking his hips and trying to roll them back down on Johnny’s fingers, attempting to get him to go a little faster. He knows Johnny is being nice and gentle for a reason. It’s the first heat they’re experiencing together and Johnny doesn’t want to seem like one of those men that get with omega hybrids only for their pussies. Doyoung knows he isn’t like that though. Johnny isn’t a sleazy owner but he knows what hybrids need, what they _want_. 

“Such a good bunny,” Johnny groans, curling his fingers up and they press against that spot and oh, oh Doyoung’s eyes roll back. 

“J-Johnny, please,” the hybrid begs, voice broken with moans and sharp inhales as Johnny rubs his fingers against his g-spot. “Please..” 

Before Johnny can even answer, Doyoung feels his orgasm start to build. He’s squirming and gasping in Johnny’s arms, hips bucking and pushing down against his hand. Doyoung can feel his tail begin to shake and his thighs soon follow as his orgasm gets closer. Johnny doesn’t slow down, doesn’t change his speed at all and just continues to rub lazy circles on both his clit and g-spot, chest rising and falling with deep breaths. 

“Fuck!” Doyoung gasps out, hand slamming down on Johnny’s arm, nails digging into his skin. Doyoung’s whole body lifts up, heels pushing into the bed and orgasm hitting him hard. His eyes roll back, closing completely, jaw dropping and hips stuttering up. 

“Mm,” Johnny moans, “There we go.” Johnny’s fingers pull out, quickly rubbing at his clit instead, making Doyoung squeal and try to move away from his hand. Johnny’s free hand holds down his hips, grip strong enough to keep Doyoung somewhat grounded against him. 

Doyoung knows he’s squirting, knows he’s soaking the bed even more. He’s normally a squirter, gushing out his slick and wetness whenever he masturbates, but during his heat, he’s almost like a faucet (a terrible comparison but it’s _true_). Poor Doyoung has to put down several towels or deal with washing the sheets because of how much he can squirt, thoroughly soaking through anything he’s sitting on. Right now is no different, especially during his heat and with Johnny, the man of his fantasies lately, rubbing his clit through his orgasm. 

There’s a loud growl from the man behind him and soon Doyoung is being lifted up, held in the air as Johnny slides so he’s laying down. It’s slightly awkward at first, Doyoung not sure what position Johnny is trying to have him in and it doesn’t help that his legs are shaking and he can barely hold himself up on the bed. Soon though, he’s being brought backwards, large hands guiding his hips down to Johnny’s face. 

“Let me eat you out, bunny.” 

Johnny’s fingers slide between his folds as he gets lowered down more, two pushing in him before pulling out, sliding up and down his wetness before rubbing at his clit. Doyoung whimpers, butt and tail wiggling as Johnny continues to tease him. Thankfully it doesn’t last long and he’s being pulled down, Johnny’s arms wrapped around his thighs tightly. Johnny’s mouth is heaven, absolute _heaven_. Big lips are pressing and closing around his clit, tongue darting out and flicking against it every few seconds. 

Doyoung lets out the loudest whine, hands pushing against Johnny’s thighs. There’s a wave of embarrassment that fills up Doyoung’s stomach, making it flutter at the thought of how wet he’s making Johnny’s face right now. He can feel the slick leaking out of him, hear the wetness that is filling the room as Johnny licks and sucks and mouths at his pussy. Doyoung’s face turns a darker shade of red thinking about seeing Johnny with all his slick on his face, covering his pretty skin and definitely getting in his hair. 

The older one is doing amazing at eating him out though. His tongue pushes between his folds, moving up and down at a wonderful pace, even pushing in occasionally and it makes Doyoung’s hips drop against Johnny’s face. Unsurprisingly, it doesn’t take Doyoung long before his orgasm starts up again, making his thighs shake around Johnny’s face. 

“J-Johnny,” Doyoung gasps, attempting to move away from Johnny’s face a bit, nervous about cumming on him. “O-Oh my god, I’m gonna cum, gonna cum..” 

Doyoung’s toes curl up in the sheets, hands reaching down to grab at them as well, tugging them up and twisting as Johnny continues to flick at his clit with his tongue quickly. In a matter of seconds, Doyoung’s hips slide off his face and his body slumps onto Johnny’s chest, cheek squishing against his thigh as he rides out his orgasm, hips shaking on Johnny. 

“Good god,” Johnny laughs out, thumbs brushing against the folds of Doyoung’s pussy. “I knew bunny heats were a bit different from others but this is really something else.” 

Doyoung tilts his head, lifting it up enough to try and see Johnny. All he sees is his ass and his cotton tail, wiggling slightly from the way his legs are shaking. Johnny’s hands slide down Doyoung’s thighs, grabbing them gently and lifting him up slightly. Doyoung isn’t exactly small but he’s certainly smaller than Johnny in more ways than one so it’s easy for Johnny to lift him up and set him on the bed next to him. 

Doyoung watches quietly as Johnny slides off the bed, hands busy unbuttoning his shirt. There’s a wet spot along his collar and Doyoung can tell that it’s soaked through, the slightest tint of color from Johnny’s skin showing through the fabric. As Johnny’s hands move down, so do Doyoung’s eyes. They follow him as he takes off his shirt and his fingers begin tugging at his belt loops. 

“Still okay?” 

“Yes,” Doyoung breathes out, teeth digging into his bottom lip and his toes curl against the bed when Johnny starts to unbutton his pants. 

The outline of his cock against his underwear is enough to have Doyoung’s eyes rolling back. He quickly lifts his arm up, covering his face and taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. Yes he’s in heat but god damn it, Doyoung isn’t some brainless omega. Yet the sight of Johnny is making him feel like one and it’s _frustrating_. 

It’s not the first time that they’ve seen each other naked, they’ve had a handful of showers together now and they’ve watched each other change clothes. Not the first time Doyoung has seen Johnny hard either, though the times he has, it’s been in the morning when Johnny stretches out as he wakes up, cock tenting in his pajama pants. But this setting is completely new. Johnny is tugging his underwear off and it’s not just to change into different clothes. Johnny is going to fuck him. 

“Doyoung,” Johnny’s voice comes with the bed dipping down and it makes Doyoung slide his arm up just enough to peek at the other, watching the way he’s sliding onto the bed. “Why are you hiding?” The question is laced with a soft laugh and it makes Doyoung’s heart skip a beat. “You know I’m going to make you feel good, right? There’s nothing to be shy about,” Johnny continues, hands gently running up Doyoung’s stomach to his chest, fingers rubbing against his skin slowly. “I mean you’ve already-” 

“_Johnny,_” Doyoung says with a whine. 

“Right, sorry,” The older one says softly, hands squeezing at his sides, making Doyoung arch his back. “Tell me what you want then, bunny.” 

Doyoung lifts his arm off his face, only to quickly shove his hands against his cheeks. He feels his nose begin to twitch and his ears lift up a bit at the way Johnny is looking at him. The tops of his cheeks are stained light pink, his tongue darts out to lick at his lips, more words most likely wanting to come out as Doyoung stares at him. 

“Don’t overthink it,” Johnny finally says after a few seconds of silence. 

Johnny parts his lips to continue talking but Doyoung moves quickly. Arms wrap around Johnny’s shoulders, tugging him forward and down until their noses bump together and their lips meet. The hands on his sides slide down to his hips, large hands covering them completely as Johnny scoots closer, letting his body nudge between Doyoung’s legs. 

“This won’t be the only time,” Johnny whispers against Doyoung’s lips. “We’ll do this again so don’t worry about it being special.” 

The words settle down Doyoung’s thoughts. It’s such a simple statement, one that he’s known this entire time, ever since he came home. He’s thought about this possibility, that him going into heat would be the first time they have sex, something that’s made his heart sink a bit everytime the thought pushes it’s way to the front of his mind. He imagined it something romantic and _perfect_. There’s no rose petals or candles lighting up the room, no champagne bottles and there hasn’t been any cheesy pick up lines like he knows Johnny would say to him. 

Instead, he’s in heat, hot as can be, covered in his own slick and squirt. The sheets are soaked, sheets he just washed yesterday, and all he can smell is his stupid heat phermones that make the room stuffy. This is not how Doyoung wanted his first time with his owner and boyfriend to be. But hearing those simple words come from Johnny, makes his heart feel at ease, at least enough for him to nod and push his lips against Johnny’s. 

“Please,” Doyoung whimpers out, “I need you.” 

Their lips meet again, this time harder and more desperate. One of Johnny’s hands slide off of Doyoung’s hip, reaching down between them. The feeling of Johnny’s cock pushing against his pussy makes Doyoung gasp, breaking their kiss only for his lips to be captured again by Johnny. Thankfully, Johnny only teases for a minute or two, gently rubbing the tip of his cock back and forth against his entrance before finally, _finally_ pushing in, something that Doyoung has been thinking about for hours. 

Johnny isn’t an alpha, his cock isn’t abnormally large and there’s no swollen knot at the base but Doyoung doesn’t need any of that. Johnny is absolutely perfect, feels _exactly_ what he had always thought of. It feels so good that as soon as Johnny bottoms out, hips flush against his, Doyoung feels his stomach tighten and within seconds, yet another orgasm is washing over him. His eyes roll back, hips pushing down against Johnny’s and he can feel wetness begin to soak his thighs. 

“_Doyoung,_” Johnny moans out. Hands grab at Doyoung’s pushing them up above his head, knuckles brushing against the headboard. 

The pace isn’t slow and thank god it isn’t. The entire bed is hitting against the wall, frame slightly creaking and a mixture of pure body sounds filling the room. Doyoung can not only feel but he can hear every time that Johnny pushes all the way in him, the loud sound of wetness and skin slapping making Doyoung’s stomach flutter from slight embarrassment. 

Johnny pulls out, right as Doyoung feels an orgasm rise up in him again. It draws out a long whine from him, toes curling and thighs shaking as Johnny grabs his hips and switches spots with him. It’s a bit rough and Doyoung nearly loses balance as Johnny adjusts them so Doyoung in on top of him, ass facing Johnny and body bent forward. There’s a brush of Johnny’s hand against Doyoung’s tail, rubbing the underside gently and it makes Doyoung _keen_. 

Instead of the older one pushing into him, Doyoung reaches down between them, shaky hands grabbing his cock and lining it up with his pussy. In one slow movement, Doyoung sinks down onto Johnny, head tilting back and ears perking up. The pleasure is so overwhelming, possibly the best that Doyoung has ever felt and that’s saying a lot considering Doyoung has had an alpha cock or two. It’s just so Johnny and that’s all that Doyoung has wanted. 

Movements are sloppy and Doyoung has to constantly grab onto Johnny’s legs and hold on to keep himself balanced. Johnny’s hands are gripping his hips, helping him move up and down. It doesn’t take long before Doyoung can barely keep himself going and Johnny sits up slightly, arms wrapping around him and tugging him down slowly. Fingers are on his nipple, twisting and pulling while the other hand busies itself with Doyoung’s clit, rubbing quick circles against the swollen bud. 

“I’m gonna cum,” Johnny says as he presses his nose against Doyoung’s neck, lips planting soft kisses along the skin. “Can I-” 

“_Please_,” Doyoung responds quickly, voice high pitched and chest rising and falling quickly, toes beginning to curl at the thought of Johnny cumming in him. “Johnny, Johnny, Johnny, _please_.” Doyoung knows it’s coming out as one long whine, one jumbled mess of words that are probably unrecognizable. But he’s just so needy, so desperate, and the thought of feeling Johnny’s cock throbbing in him, filling him up with his cum is making him feel, for the lack of proper words, somewhat _dumb_. It’s such an omega way to feel but he just can’t _help_ it. 

There’s a hard thrust and Johnny’s hand slides away from his clit, gripping onto Doyoung’s hip tightly as he pushes all the way in, hips stilling and a loud moan releasing in Doyoung’s ear. The feeling of Johnny’s cock throbbing in him and the warmth that comes with him cumming is what pushes Doyoung over the edge. His body tightens for a moment, back arching and hands desperately attempting to grab at something, anything, so he grabs onto Johnny’s arms, nails digging into his skin. 

Doyoung can feel how hard his pussy is contracting, long and slow, milking Johnny’s cock for everything that it has. His omega senses are absolutely _thriving_ at the feeling. His mind is in a whole different world, one where Doyoung is round and full of little ones in him. It’s not a thought he has often, actually a thought he only has during heat because well, that’s what his body is begging for at that point. His mind is happily thinking about their little bunny babies, cute white cotton tails and fuzzy ears, running around with their pink noses and cute gummy smiles. 

Something cold is what breaks Doyoung out of his thoughts. Doyoung’s brows scrunch together, eyes opening slowly to see Johnny hovering over him, hand on Doyoung’s forehead and it’s then when he realizes there’s a cool washcloth on him. 

“Are you okay?” There’s concern on Johnny’s face, eyes full of worry as well, “You kind of, passed out when you came.” 

Doyoung blinks, letting a laugh push past his lips. “Did I? Mm,” Doyoung licks at his lips, gently pushing Johnny’s hand away to rub at his face slowly. “That happens sometimes.” 

There’s a grin on Johnny’s lips and Doyoung knows exactly what he’s going to say and before Doyoung can stop him, Johnny spits out the exact thought that has created the grin on his lips. “I can’t believe I fucked you so well that you passed out. My cock is just _that_ good, hm?” 

“Oh my god,” Doyoung breathes out, hands covering his face as he kicks his legs gently in frustration. “I can’t believe you said that. You’re so embarrassing.” 

Johnny lays down next to him, one arm hooking over Doyoung, pulling him on his side and flush against Johnny’s chest. “I mean with the way you’ve soaked the bed and both of us, you can’t tell me I’m wrong, right?” Doyoung lets out another whine, hand hitting against Johnny’s chest while he buries his face against him. “I had a feeling you were a squirter, at least that’s something they told me when I asked about you but I had no idea you were this messy, bunny. So creamy and wet, fuck, you squirted so far and so much.” 

“Johnny stop,” Doyoung breathes out, “you’re gonna make my heat come back faster if you keep talking like that.” 

Doyoung doesn’t have to look at Johnny to know that he’s got another one of those devilish grins on his lips. He can tell by the way he grabs at Doyoung’s thigh, hooking his leg over his waist and purposefully pushing his hips against his, letting his soft cock rub against Doyoung’s still soaked pussy. 

“Well,” Johnny says as he pulls Doyoung on top of him while he adjusts so he’s on his back. “I might not be an alpha but I definitely have good stamina so,” Johnny laughs out, fingers reaching up and brushing Doyoung’s bangs to the side, gently rubbing at his ears, making them perk up some. “I’ll give you _everything_ I can.” 

Doyoung knows it means sex, knows that it means that Johnny is going to try to give him what an alpha can during a heat but Doyoung also knows that it means a lot _more_ than just that as well.


End file.
